The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Currently there does not exist a mechanism of electronically monitoring and/or evaluating movement in large facilities, in order to measure behaviors within the large facilities, or to ensure that the instructions are being performed in a timely and efficient manner. Accordingly, there is a requirement for a technique of evaluating the efficiency and productivity in such facilities.